


Cuddle Bun

by ghostwriter3



Category: Lewis Capaldi (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cozy, Cuddles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom wakes Lewis up from his nap to dish out some cuddles
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Lewis Capaldi
Kudos: 16





	Cuddle Bun

Dom walked into the living room to find Lewis his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. 

His strawberry blonde hair wildly sticking up, his face filled with freckles that shone in the sun, he looked so adorable and soft Dom couldnt resist the urge to cuddle him.

So he snuck up next to the couch and practically pounced down onto the other man placing a warm peck on his sleeping boyfriend's parted lips. 

"Your so fooking cute Lew,"Dom chirped. 

Lewis opned his eyes partly and smirked lazlily returning the kiss.

"Ello baby why did you wake me up,"he asked groggly.

"No reason just wanted to cuddle ya,"Dom replied crawling up onto the couch sitting on top of the others belly leaning down to kiss him on the lips once more.

Lewis laughed gently and opened his bright blue eyes to stare up into his lovers pale green ones.

"You ruined my nap,"he complained wraping his arms around Dom pulling him in close. 

Dom chuckled and kissed Lewis again his lips soft and perfect his hands slowly moving down to tickle his boyfriends cute tummy. 

"Your so fooking perfect,"Dom hummed playing with the hem of Lewis' hoodie. 

Lewis laughed in response and reached up to cup Dom's cheek gently caressing his face. 

"I am so glad we found eachother cuddle bun,"Dom cooed ruffling Lewis' hair.

"Me to,"the scottish man replied pulling Dom down onto his chest holding him in closer soon both men were fast asleap their hearts filled with love.........


End file.
